Terra's Betrayel
by Gennie Rose
Summary: Terra's Betrayed the Titans. Leaving Beast Boy and the others shaken to the core. Will they find her before she makes it to Slades HQ.
1. Default Chapter

It was a dark and stormy night in Jump City and Titans Tower was just as dark, but amongst  
  
the sleeping Titans, someone wasn't who they appeared. After gaining the Titans trust Terra had  
  
felt no pleasure. This was the only way she could get her parents back, and she would do  
  
anything to save them, even betraying her new found friends. So as she crept downstairs and  
  
exited the tower her heart felt drained by the weight of what she was about to do. She felt no  
  
pleasure in betraying them it was just something she had to do it. The H.I.V.E had used her and  
  
now Slade was doing the same. She was just a tool, nothing more, yet she had truly felt that it  
  
was different with the Titans. They had actually cared about her and not just her powers, they  
  
had even accepted her when she had been teetering on the brink of utter destruction. Whether  
  
she could truly control her powers or not they had been able to look past that, and really trusted  
  
her. Beast Boy especially, Terra found that of all the Titans she most cared for Beast Boy he  
  
was the one that made this the most painful thing she would ever do. These thoughts drifted  
  
through her head as she made her way to Slade's headquarters a stream of bitter tears drifting  
  
behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raven awoke with a start something was wrong she could sense it. Letting her mind drift over  
  
the tower she mentally prodded each of her sleeping friends consciousnesses. Yet one was  
  
Missing, Terra. *Where is she* Raven thought to herself as she searched for Terra's psychic  
  
trail. When Raven found it she knew immediately that they had been betrayed. Her Psychic  
  
scent stunk of apprehension and fear. The stink of a betrayer. *How could I have missed this*  
  
Raven thought inwardly, reminiscing on the past events with Terra. The apprehension and fear  
  
had always been there but Raven had discounted it, as Terra's fear of her own powers. Now  
  
she felt sick and on the verge of erupting into uncontrollable anger. She stroked the Jewel in the  
  
center of her forehead and chanted quietly to herself as she rushed to wake her team mates. She  
  
had to hurry the trail was already growing fainter. *Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg wake up  
  
we have an emergency!* she mentally shouted to each. Knowing this would let them know how  
  
dire the situation was as she never invaded their minds without reason. She hurried to the main  
  
living area where she waited as each of her team mates rushed into the room.  
  
"What's going on Raven?" Robin asked as he skidded to a stop.  
  
"Hey, Where's Terra?" Beast Boy asked as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Good question", Raven said coolly. "She has betrayed us."  
  
"No way! Terra would never do that to me... I mean us!" Beast Boy shouted angrily, "you've  
  
never trusted her! How do you know that's what she did?" Beast Boy dropped to the floor and  
  
pounded his fist down in anger. Robin reached down to pat his friend on the shoulder but Beast  
  
Boy pulled away.  
  
"Beast Boy she knows, Raven knows, I know its hard for you to accept, I mean its hard for us  
  
all, but we have to trust Raven." Robin said as he tried in vain to ease Beast Boy's anger.  
  
"Robin, there is no time for this the trail is already fading we must find her." Raven said as she  
  
turned her back on her team mates. "We have to go."  
  
Robin turned to the rest of the Titans, Starfire was embracing a now sobbing Beast Boy.  
  
"She's right we have to go come on Titans." Robin said quietly, as he turned to go after Raven.  
  
Starfire and Cyborg lifted Beast Boy to his feet. Beast Boy wiped his tears and bit down on his  
  
lip as he followed after his friends. 


	2. Terra's Flight

Chapter two Terra's Flight

Terra skidded to a stop at the end of a sheer drop off she looked down into the darkness as if

looking into her own heart. The slim blonde focused her powers and formed a large block of

stone leaping onto it she slid down the sheer drop off. Normal this was a thing of great pleasure

at these moments Terra was able to forget everything terrible that had happened. She embraced

the adrenaline rush and laughed as the wind swept through her long blonde hair. Not this time,

This time Terra was preoccupied, Slade had only desired for her to earn the Titans trust and

then make off with training videos. To lure them into a false sense of security, and then to lead

them into a trap. She knew by now that Raven would be hot on her trail and it was imperative

to Slade's plan that she make it to H.Q. ahead of them. Once there she would encase them in a

block of stone while Slade's lackeys destroyed the tower. It would take everything she had and

more to hold them in there Raven would be the most troublesome, for her powers were much

like Terra's. She couldn't kill them though that was most likely what Slade would ask, and if it

came down to it she didn't know. Her parents death, or the Titans neither an option she was

willing to see. Terra was visibly shaken from months of worry and intense training. Everyday

was growing harder, and harder for the girl. Yet, she must go on for her parents. Memories of

her mother and father swept back to her. Her first bike, countless birthday parties, family

outings, time spent with the understanding love of her mother and the strong guidance of her

father through the birth of her powers, and the day they disappeared never to return. As she

continued to speed on riding the stone block as skillfully as any surfer, she heard a howl from

behind her, Beast Boy in wolf form. He was pacing her, putting forth all his energy in order to

catch her, he was soaked in sweat and foaming at the mouth with exhaustion. His eyes shone

with blind determination. Terra had underestimated him she had not been expecting Beast Boy,

Raven, yes, Raven she could have understood but Beast Boy. No, fate was too cruel how

could this happen she couldn't strike Beast Boy, but she had to. Gritting her teeth she flung

small stones at her relentless pursuer. Beast boy leapt agilely out of the way and was struck by a

larger chunk of stone and knocked unconscious. I'm sorry Beast Boy I hope your okay

Terra thought sadly to herself as she picked up speed and left the prone form of her former

confidant lying in the dust.

Starfire sped after Beast Boy as he closed in on Terra. "Beast Boy please wait for the others!"

she called out desperately to him. He ignored her and sped on after the blonde streak. Starfire

put on a burst of speed as she noticed how far ahead they were. If Beast Boy got into trouble

he would be all alone. As Starfire closed in on the green form of her team mate she watched

helplessly as a large boulder struck Beast Boy in the head. "BEAST BOY!" she screamed as

she flew to his side. Beast Boy was laying face down in a crimson pool of blood and his once

bright green skin was getting paler, and paler. The wound on his head looked serious and

Starfire had no idea what to do. In tears she used her communicator to contact the others.

"Beast Boy has been injured and he is…leaking…please hurry I don't know what to do and his

color is not good." Star said desperately into the communicator.

Within seconds of her message Raven arrived on the scene. She quickly flew down to Beast

Boys side, and began to use her healing powers.

"Raven will he be okay?" Star asked quietly as she smoothed back a stray hair and wiped away

a few tears from her face. Raven said nothing her eyes closed in concentration. It seemed as

though she was pouring everything into saving Beast Boys life. Her dark aura was at its fullest

and seemed to engulf the three. Without notice Cyborg and Robin came quietly to Star's side.

Robin embraced her and tried to soothe her by saying everything would be all right. Truly Robin

had no idea, but he wasn't willing to leave his team mates, there might have been a time when

he would have raced after Slade without noticing his team mates plight but this was life and

death and he had to help in any way he could. Star needed him as she had always looked to him

for reassurance and guidance, and beast boy the youngest of the group he was always trying to

act so tough in order to displace his insecurities much like Robin himself. Cyborg's face was

grim, he was closest to Beast Boy, and seeing his friend near death reminded him of how human

he really was. They all watched breathlessly as Raven put her soul into her work. Gasping in

amazement they watched as the wound closed slowly but surely. Raven sighed as she drained

her last reserve, and nearly fell onto the unconscious Beast Boy, had it not been for the

quickness of Cyborg. Held safely in Cyborg's arms Raven spoke at last.

"He will be fine, but it took all I had. I nearly had to bring him back to life, a few more seconds

and he wouldn't have made it." Raven closed her eyes and allowed Cyborg to carry her.

"I'm glad BB's okay I don't know what I would have done without him I'd miss the lil guy."

Cyborg sighed in relief as he looked down on the sleeping form of his green friend. "Thank you

Raven" he whispered to the small sleeping teenage girl in his arms

"Yeah, it just wouldn't be the same without him." Robin said to Cyborg as he helped Star up.

Star rushed over to Beast Boy and gently picked him up and snuggled him close. Beast Boy

yawned and blinked his eyes in surprise.

"Hey, Star…yawn… what's going on? He asked as he rubbed his eyes, "man what hit me? I

feel like I've just been brought back to life heheh."

Star smiled brightly and hugged Beast Boy even closer. "Oh, I am so glad you are okay I

thought you had expired!" she exclaimed happily. Best Boys eyes bulged as the Tamaranian girl

continued to hold him tighter.

"Uhh….Star…your crushing me." Beast Boy managed to squeak.


End file.
